Clueless: ES Edition
by brighteyes1131
Summary: Eric is stuck sitting through a classic 90's teenage girl flick. Good thing Sookie is willing to reward his good behavior. PWP. AH.


**A/N: I am incapable of writing of writing plot, so here's some PWP fun for you. I was watching Clueless tonight and it inspired this citrusy little one-shot. Enjoy!**

**This is also unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just taking them out to play.**

**Clueless**

Sookie popped _Clueless _into the DVD player, she always watched it when she was feeling sick, and made her way back to the couch. Eric was settled into the couch, his arms spread out behind him and his long legs propped up on the coffee table. He was wearing bar attire which tonight consisted of deliciously snug black jeans and a dark grey v-neck that left much to be desired. Sookie sat down on the couch, snuggling herself into his chest as his arm came around her.

"What are we watching again?" Eric asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"_Clueless_! Pam told me it was your favorite." Sookie replied, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Ha ha, hilarious, Stackhouse." Eric huffed, poking Sookie playfully in the ribs.

Sookie smiled and turned her attention to the movie as it began. Her mind wandered as the mindless 90's flick played out before her. She couldn't help but focus on how good it felt to be in Eric's arms, in her home, simply relaxing. Eric's fingers were ghosting up and down her arm, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. She shivered imagining the other places she'd appreciate those fingers.

"_Ms. Stoeger, my plastic surgeon doesn't want me doing any activity where balls fly at my nose."_

"_Well, there goes your social life."_

Eric snorted, breaking Sookie out of her reverie. "I cannot believe I'm watching this right now."

Sookie smiled to herself. She had to admit, she didn't think he'd relent to Sookie's choice of film. Perhaps she should reward him?

_Fuck it_, she thought.

Sookie leaned up, her lips barely grazing Eric's ear. She heard his breath hitch and leaned in to bring the sensitive lobe of his ear between her teeth. She nibbled lightly, before releasing it and licking it. She blew a soft breath onto the now moistened skin and whispered, "I'll make it worth your while if you behave for the rest of the movie."

_Shit, where did that come from? _Sookie thought. Her heart thundered in her chest as she awaited his response.

Eric glanced down at Sookie, his deep blue eyes burning with lust, before turning his gaze back toward the television screen.

"Eric?" Sookie asked tentatively, confused by his lack of response.

"I'm watching the movie." Eric said firmly.

Sookie snickered, taking her eyes away from Eric and focusing them back on the movie. Her eyes may have been focused, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Sookie's mind raced with ideas of what was to come. As the movie moved towards its ending, Sookie began rubbing circles on Eric's thigh, slowly inching towards his growing arousal, before innocently moving back down towards his knee.

All the while, Eric struggled to maintain his composure despite the now painful erection straining against his jeans. He refused to break before the movie ended. He would see it through and claim his reward.

As soon as the first credits rolled, Eric pulled Sookie's wrist from his thigh and had her on her back before either of them could blink. Sookie's breathing sped up as she stared up at his face, beautiful yet masculine, with gorgeous lips begging to be tasted.

"Do I get to claim my reward now?" Eric asked, his voice husky and soft, as he began peppering wet kisses along the column of her neck.

Sookie's mind grasped for a clever, sexy response but her words failed her as Eric reached the spot directly below her ear. Her breath caught and Eric began to nip and suck gently.

"Yes," she breathed. It wasn't eloquent but at this point she didn't care. Every nerve in her body was on fire for him, screaming for his body, his everything.

She tangled her hands in his blonde mane and turned his face up towards hers. Immediately, she lifted her lips to his, kissing him roughly. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and nibbled gently, silently pleading for entrance. Eric's lips parted and Sookie brought her tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth as his hand found her breast, kneading it through her thin camisole.

Sookie broke the kiss in order to catch her breath and Eric returned to her neck, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down to the tops of her heaving breasts. He balanced himself on one arm, as his free hand quickly tugged down the top of her cami, exposing Sookie's perfect, achingly hard nipples. He bent his head and took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. Soft moans were escaping Sookie's mouth as her body arched, pushing her breasts further into Eric's hungry mouth.

Her hands explored the planes of his muscled back, reaching the hem of his shirt. She snaked her hands beneath his shirt, needing to feel his skin. Sookie ached to see and feel more of him and refused to be confined to her tiny couch.

"Bedroom." She ordered as Eric's mouth switched to her other sensitive nipple.

Eric wasted no time, releasing her breast, and jumping to his feet. Sookie whimpered at the loss of the heat of his body upon her but was quickly hoisted over Eric's shoulder.

She giggled as his hands ran over her ass. "Well, this is romantic."

"No," he replied, as his hands slipped into the waistband of her pajama pants running a hand over her lace covered bottom, "this is claiming." He pulled his hand out and slapped her ass lightly.

If Sookie's panties weren't already ruined, they were then. She could feel the moisture seeping out of her and she rubbed her legs together, desperate for any kind of friction to relieve the ache growing between her legs.

Eric made it to the bedroom in record speed and plopped Sookie onto the bed. Immediately, he was on her again, ridding her of her camisole. He swiftly brought his mouth to her right breast, licking and sucking, as he pinched the nipple of her left breast.

As much as she enjoyed his ministrations, she needed to feel him, to please him.

She grabbed his head and brought his mouth back to her lips, kissing him softly. She reluctantly pulled her mouth away, and pushed on his chest.

"My turn to play," she said as she pushed him onto his back and crawled to straddle him. She could feel his arousal against her core and she rocked against him, eager for the feel of him. Eric's eyes rolled back and Sookie thrilled at the thought of having this effect on him.

"This needs to go," she said as she reached to rid him of his shirt. Once the offending material was discarded onto her bedroom floor, she bent her head, taking one of his nipples in her mouth as her hands ran up and down the muscled expanse of his arms.

She bit down a little and a strangled sound left Eric's throat. She smiled against his chest and moved to the other nipple, offering it the same treatment. She scooted down between his legs leaving a trail of kisses down his chest as she moved.

Sookie kissed right below his bellybutton before skipping over the part Eric was most desperate for her to touch and moved down to his feet. She removed his shoes and socks before making her way back towards the waistband of his now uncomfortably tight jeans. Her hands softly grazed over the bulge, stroking and teasing, as her eyes locked with his.

"Sookie," he pleaded.

His plea spurred her on, and it was unlikely she would be able to last much longer herself, and she moved her hands to the fly of his jeans. She easily released the button and carefully slid the zipper down over his straining cock. Sookie was delighted to find he had gone commando as his cock sprang free.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief as Sookie's eyes were fixed on the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen. Not that she had seen many, mind you, but this was a sight to behold. She wrapped her hand around him, squeezing gently, giving him a few strokes before leaning down to take him into her mouth.

Sookie had limited experience in this area but she was dying to please him. She swirled her tongue around the tip, lapping up the precum that had pooled there. She took more of him into her mouth, sucking and stroking, all the while keeping her eyes on Eric's face. His mouth hung open, his breath coming in short gasps, with occasional groans escaping him. His hands moved to her head, tangling his hands in her blond curls.

She continued to suck him, taking as much as she could into her mouth, while stroking what she couldn't with her hand. She moaned softly around him and brought her free hand to massage his balls.

"Sookie. You have to stop or…" His voice was lost as Sookie doubled her efforts, humming around his cock, and squeezing his balls as he released into her mouth. Sookie swallowed every drop of him before releasing him from her mouth.

Before she could do anything else, Eric had flipped her onto her back and divested her of her lounge pants and panties. Her lips were bare, with just a dusting of blond curls on her mound. Her sex was glistening with her arousal and Eric easily slipped a finger into her dripping pussy.

"So wet and tight for me, my lover."

A low moan left Sookie's throat. "More," she begged.

Eric happily complied and slipped a second finger into her, pumping slowly, occasionally flicking her swollen clit.

"I need to taste you," Eric breathed huskily as he dipped his head between her legs, placing kisses along her inner thigh.

Sookie's heart thundered within her chest so forcefully she thought it might burst out. No one had ever done this to her before. It was so…intimate. Her cheeks flushed as embarrassment flooded her but all embarrassment was lost the moment Eric's tongue licked the length of her slit.

"Oh God, Eric," her head fell back as she squeezed her eyes shut in utter pleasure.

"Sookie," Eric commanded and her eyes flew open "Watch me. Watch me as I make you come on my tongue."

Oh fuck, was he talking dirty to her? And did she like it? Her body said 'Hell yes, she did.'

Eric spread her open with his thumbs, pointing his tongue and entering her wet sex over and over again. As Sookie's moans became more desperate, he moved his mouth to her clit, which was swollen and begging for attention. He inserted two fingers into her, curling them slightly, as his tongue flicked lightly onto her clit.

"Holy shit! Eric, don't stop, please. I'm so close." Sookie moaned as she writhed on the bed, raising her hips to his face.

He used his free hand to hold her down as his mouth firmly latched onto her clit and his skilled fingers curled against that sweet spot inside of her.

Sookie let out a scream as the pleasure growing inside her belly exploded and coursed throughout her entire body. Eric kept his mouth between her legs, lapping up each drop of nectar escaping her sweet pussy. Sookie's body shook slightly with the aftershocks of her orgasm as Eric moved up towards her mouth.

Sookie's eyes were screwed shut, her pouty lips parted as her breathing returned to normal. Eric captured her lips and the taste of her own arousal on Eric's lip only served to spur Sookie on as she deepened the kiss.

Eric pulled back and hopped off the bed to completely rid himself of his jeans. Eric gazed at the beautiful creature splayed out before him as he removed his jeans. Sookie's skin was flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat. Her heavy breasts heaved with each breath and her knees were still raised and spread, exposing her core to his hungry eyes.

Sookie's eyes raked over Eric's naked form and she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her.

Eric quickly grabbed a condom out of her bedside drawer and returned to the bed. He gently scooted Sookie's body over so he could sit back against the headboard and rolled on the condom.

Sookie looked confused for a moment before he grasped her hips and pulled her on top of him. Eric's once again hard cock stilled at her entrance as she wrapped her arms about his neck.

"I want you like this," He smiled as he bent to kiss her lips.

Sookie lifted herself slightly and Eric placed himself at her entrance, running his the head of his cock over her slit, teasing her. Sookie could no longer hold off and began to lower herself onto his cock, slowly taking each inch into her body.

They each let out a sigh when they were finally joined. Sookie brought her forehead against Eric's as she began to move slightly up and down on him. Soon, she began lifting her body so that his cock nearly left her pussy before slamming back down onto him while rotating her hips.

"Fuck, Sookie, you feel so good," Eric groaned as he nipped at her pulse point. He wanted to mark her, to leave proof that she belonged to him, and began to nip and suck more forcefully.

Sookie's hands explored his chest and she brought his lips to hers, wanting to be connected to him in every way. She moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust his hips up to meet her. Eric brought his hand between them, seeking out her clit, as he felt his impending orgasm.

"Oh, Eric," She breathed, her voice dripping with desire. Eric wanted to hear his name fall from her lips that way for rest of his life.

"Come for me, Sookie."

He rubbed rough circles onto her clit and within moments, Sookie's internal muscles were squeezing him as beautiful cries left her throat.

Eric quickly flipped her over, never separating from her, and began to thrust into her with abandon. Sookie screamed as he hit a deeper angle. Her muscles continued contracting around him and brought on his own release.

He released within her with a groan and his head fell against her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder softly before rolling over onto his back.

He pulled Sookie on top of him, stroking her back as she laid her head over his heart. He kissed her temple softly.

"You can always choose the movies from now on," Eric murmured into her hair. Sookie simply smiled and kissed his chest before shutting her eyes and being lulled to sleep by the beating of Eric's heart.

**Review please! :)**


End file.
